


Decorations - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Festive Ficlets, Gen, Kinda, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles takes out the Stilinski box of decorations, and he and John remember.





	Decorations - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, and this year I am aiming to take part in a prompt list challenge. The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. If I do miss any days, I will do my best to at least give one ficlet for the prompt.
> 
> I am hoping that they will mostly bee from Teen Wolf (TV), but there may be the occasional fave fandom of mine from forever ago as well.
> 
> The prompt list I am planning to use is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N: this work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own, and if you let me know about any super obvious spellings I will correct. TIA ;)
> 
> A/N2: I don't know anything realistically about how many people blend Christmas and Hanukah together, so I hope I haven't offended anyone in any way.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table for a while staring into nothing. Well, thats not quite true, he wasn’t staring at nothing, Stiles was staring at the box of decorations his mom used every year, a mixture of Hanukah and Christmas all rolled into one. She had hated calling it Chanukah for some reason though. She wasn’t what she would have called Jewish when she died, but she had enough respect for her heritage to keep as many things alive for Stiles when he was younger, and he had spent the last how many years since her death keeping her traditions alive for him and his dad.

Still opening that box was a challenge every year.

‘We could always skip it this year, son. I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind.’ John stepped up quietly behind Stiles and eyed the box.

Stiles thought about it for about a micro second. ‘Nah, Mom would never forgive me if I just let the tradition go just because I was moving out in the new year. I’ll have to find a way of bringing these traditions to mine and Derek’s place though… Damn, I haven’t even explained that I like to do Chanukah to Derek… what if he doesn’t…?’

Stiles was surprised by his dad's laugh. ‘Kid, you’ve been dating Derek two years, he has seen everything in this box at some point or another… I am pretty sure that he knows we do Chanukah. He’s eaten the food you prepare, seen you take out your mothers very Jewish items… he knows. The kid knows you, Stiles. And to be honest, I’m pretty sure that if you told him you were a Pagan, becoming a Sikh, or deciding to walk the Buddhist path, he would simply say “okay, how can I help?” because he loves you so damned much. He just wants you to be happy. The way I let your Mom do Chanukah because it made her happy. You never wonder why I don’t do it anymore unless you do?’

‘Just figured…’ Stiles swallowed as he thought about it, ‘I just figured you lapsed after Mom died. I mean, for a while you didn’t focus on anything but work, so I just thought that was why.’

‘No kid, its because of all the things I’ve seen on the job, all the supernatural shenanigans we’ve seen too… I just don’t know what to believe in. The world is a cruel place, even with the love you can have for people.’ John put a hand on Stiles shoulder again, and squeezed gently, and Stiles felt more comforted at the holidays than he had done for a while, because it came from his dad. His dad didn't talk about Mom much anymore.

Feeling the familiar sting of tears, Stiles nodded to himself. ‘Okay, let get these decorations up then, old man, for this holiday season. And I can start looking at how we can split everything so we both have a bit of Mom left in our lives and homes. A tradition, is a tradition.’ John nodded, and watched as Stiles opened the box as reverently as he did at the age of eight, and they sorted things out just as Claudia would have liked them to for their last Christmas under the same roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments or kudos you choose to leave.  
> **Happy Holidays**


End file.
